


Comparison

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A poem based on angels. Supernatural-inspired, but no specific characters are mentioned.





	Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

An angel cannot be described  
Using the words of humanity.

Comparisons can be made,  
But none fare true.

Angels exist unrivaled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
